Leisure Suit Larry series
References to Leisure Suit Larry *Leisure Suit Larry is mentioned in KQ4, if you try to use naughty words. "Perhaps you need to purchase a copy of "Leisure Suit Larry?"" *Leisure Suit Larry 1 and Leisure Suit Larry 2 are mentioned in the Glass Bottle. *Dildo from LSL7 can encountered in KQ8: Mask of Eternity. *In King's Questions is a reference to Liberaunchy of Lost Wages. Lost Wages is a place in LSL1. *The KQ4 Hintbook makes a nod to the series; If you have enjoyed this game, I'm sure that you will like our other animated adventure games: King's Quest IV's predecessors -King's Quest I, II, III; The Black Cauldron; Space Quest I, II, III; Police Quest I and II; Leisure Suit Larry: In the Land of the Lounge Lizards and Leisure Suit Larry: Looking for Love in Several Wrong Places; Gold Rush!; Manhunter; and last but not least, Mixed-up Mother Goose for the little ones. Leisure Suit Larry 1 *The Moose head from KQ2 and KQ3 appears in Lefty's Bar. By the time the game is set in its an 'antique'. "It's an antique, left over from \"King's Quest III.\"" *If Larry tries pick up the box near the pimp. "What does this look like, the ship's hold in \"King's Quest III?\" *Graham appears as a broken automaton under Lost Wages in Sierra World. *The Dragon appears as a broken automaton as well. Leisure Suit Larry 2 *One action gives this comment: "You'll have to buy "King's Quest IV" to do that!" *If you attempt to search above the closet on the ship the game mentions: "You feel nothing but dust. (But remember this if you ever play "King's Quest III.")" Note: This might be an orphaned easter egg line, and not actually accessible in the game itself. *Rosella appears as herself. She is a barber. She talks about KQ4, and Larry comments about Daventry women. "I'm sorry, sir," says the barber sweetly, "I have no more appointments left today!" 2 "You look much better to me, sir!" 3 "Just have a seat in the chair there," responds the barber. 4 "Good day, sir," says the female barber with the long, beautiful, blond hair. "May I help you in your quest?" 5 "Could I just get a slight trim?" you ask. "My hair is ridiculously long! 6 "Oh, oh!" she replies, "I'll be happy to. Just plop it in my chair there, Goldilocks, I'll take care of those curly locks for you!" 7 "Gosh, please be careful," you tell her, "I'd hate to lose my full head of hair. Just take a little off the back!" 8 "All done," says the barber. "What do you think?" 9 "MY HAIR!" you cry. "IT'S GONE!" 10 She replies, "It serves you right; you should never trust a barber with longer, prettier, blonder hair than yours!" 11 "Well, at least I look like my passport picture now," you sigh, "although that seems small consolation." 12 "I'm sorry you're not satisfied," says the barber. "Here. Take a bottle of this month's special. When you have time, rub a teaspoon on your hair every day for a month. Soon your hair will be full and rich." 13 "But be careful," she concludes, "it's highly inflammatory. %s" 14 You find Daventry women sexy. 15 (But then, you find any woman sexy!) 16 "By the way, have you played 'King's Quest IV' yet?" asks the barber. 17 "Why, no, I haven't," you reply. "Is it good?" 18 "Well, I certainly think so," she concludes, "maybe it's just me!" Leisure Suit Larry 3 *Outside of Kalalua's house, if Larry looks at the gate, he noticed a decoration that reminds him of an upside down punching bag (that he doesn't remember ever seeing). Assuming you figure out that its a 'finial' the game mentions that it reminds Larry of a uvula, this is a clue to then 'tickle uvula' which returns the response: "You've been playing "King's Quest IV" too long!" *A headstone is a reference to KQ4. :"Here lies the remains :of the King's Quest IV :programming staff. :1987-1988" :*There is a King's Quest backdrop sign with a square to place Roman numerals. A box next to it says ACME Roman Numerals. :*Next to are hanging costumes from various Sierra games. There is a Graham costume behind a robes warn by characters and Murrays in Manhunter. :*Rosella again appears as herself, reinacting the whale tongue scene. Complete with KQ4 music theme music. :*Patti can see visions of Daventry if she smokes some weed. "Hey, cool, dude! (You see visions of Daventry!) Aw, bogus! Is this stuff wearing off already?" :*The Peacock (sprite) from KQ4 can be seen in LSL3. Leisure Suit Larry 5 *Looking at the tape drive at the Hard Disk Cafe to get a description saying, “This is one of the world’s first tape drives, revolutionary in its day, it seems incredibly quaint today. Why it couldn’t even hold Space Quest let alone a King’s Quest!”. Leisure Suit Larry 6 *In Leisure Suit Larry 6, at the beer tub in the employee campgrounds, the narrator will remark, "The tub is finally empty. (You were expecting maybe the traditional "King's Quest" magic beer tub?)" which is a humorous reference to the bowl in King’s Quest 1, or the Magic Chest of Gold for that matter. *In Leisure Suit Larry 6, have Larry call Sierra’s number in his hotel room. The number 1-209-683-4468 can be found in the “Help” menu under the “You may enjoy…” option. Larry will get an answer from Mark Ceeburp (a.k.a. Mark Seibert, the music composer of the music of many classic Sierra games, including King’s Quest 6). Mark Ceeburp puts in a plug for his new composition called “Girl in the Shower”, and while Larry listens to his message, the “Girl in the Tower” song plays in the background. *In Leisure Suit Larry 6, try to pick up a window near the hotel pool to get a message saying, “This isn’t King’s Quest VI. You can’t carry around a window, stick it on a wall, and look through it.” Leisure Suit Larry Love For Sail Mobile *The Mask of Eternity from KQ8 appears as a party mask. *A sand castle reminds of the Daventry castle. *The William's yacht is named the Daventry. *Larry mentions having a friend named Graham, whom the mask reminds him of...reminds me of the mask from my friend Graham. Let's put it on. Leisure Suit Larry Reloaded *There is a possible reference to Rosella of KQ; "...and a local band called "Rosella and the Iceman" is opening for the Captain and Tennille next week!" Iceman may be reference to Codename: Iceman another Sierra game. Wet Dreams Don't Dry *The factory Larry is rebuilt in in the game has a dragon reminiscent of dragon from LSL1 EGA (though even more blockier, and some physical changes to its appearance). *Graham Cracker based on King’s Quest remake appears in the game in Timber. He is looking for his Queen. His handle is KingsQuester. The joke he is a LARPer. His age of 33 is based on his age in Chapter 33 in his '30s' (see KQAOG timeline) *A King Graham bobblehead on a computer in former Sierra World lab. The Official Book of Leisure Suit Larry *Rosella appears as herself in the novelizations for LSL2 and LSL3. *A chapter entitled Larry's Women Speak includes an interview with Rosella: Larry's Women Speak: The Rosella Interview *In the interview is references to Daventry, Graham, and a Royal Summer Palace. Interestingly the interview implies that Daventry isn't on "Earth" perhaps a nod to Companion's placing Daventry in a parallel universe. Leisure Suit Larry's Beside Companion *Rosella appears as herself in the novelizations for LSL2 and LSL3. *There is a reference to the King's Quest props. *The book makes reference to the concept of the multiverse from the King's Quest companion. The Official Book of King's Quest The Official Book of King's Quest makes note that KQ5 is not Leisure Suit Larry, and that the belly dancer girls are hardly worth the effort. Hoyle series Larry interacts with Graham and Rosella in Hoyle I. Larry even tries to hit on Rosella. He creeps both of them out. They can compete again in Hoyle 3, as well as with Mordack and Lolotte, and Passionate Patty. In Hoyle 4, only Graham and Larry are able to interact. Rosella's First Quest Rosella runs into Larry Laffer, and many other Sierra characters. The Bookwyrm Investigates: Sierra Characters' Favorite Books Rosella, Graham, are interviewed along with Larry Laffer and Passionate Patti. Strategy and Tactics: Hoyle Volume 3 The author learns to play board games from Graham, Rosella, and Larry Laffer. References Category:Crossovers Category:Easter Eggs Category:King's Quest easter eggs in other series